Watch The Stars Fall
by dyslexicdecisions
Summary: How do you try to let go of someone that you love? Starting when Aubrey & Chloe start college. Sometimes things don't work out... ABC Love triangle; unrequited love; eventual BeChloe. Rated M for later chapters & I'm scared I'll accidentally break a rule...
1. Chapter 1

Popularity

Barden is almost still high school. Just with a lot more drink and sex. In high school it's easy to tell the difference between the losers and the winners. How do you win? One word. Popularity.

And that of all things, that was not what Aubrey wanted to be. Not in the beginning. Not really.

"Aubrey Posen?" called the girl at the desk. She was firm and proper, with an elegant, superior air about her. Even just in her voice.

"Yes. Hi, I'm Aubrey." The blonde smiled showing her perfect pearly whites. She waved her hand awkwardly, her oversized knitted sweater sleeve flopping with her hand.

"I'm studying music therapy and this is my first year and it's really exciting to be.."

"We don't need an introduction Posen. This isn't an interview, it's an audition now just sing us the song." The girl at the desk had barely looked. Her superiority washed over the audience in the hall. She was obviously the queen bee here.

I thought I left this in high school. Aubrey rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag to the side of the stage.

"I don't even get a please? Bitch." she said warily under her breathe as she walked back to the centre.

The brunette at the desk looked up and cocked her head. Aubrey felt the sides of her lips curling into a smirk. Her snarky smart arse comments were always getting her in trouble back home.

"Aca-scuse m-" the brunette started but Aubrey started singing and drowned whatever the rest of her oh so aca-awesome sentence was.

When Aubrey had finished the room was still silent. The brunette had forgotten to close her mouth. So ofcourse, Aubrey saw this as her cue to take a bow and leave.

Talents

Aubrey didn't think she got in. Her mouth always ran her into trouble, it was a problem really. She just never thought of it that way. More a talent other people should be scared of. Now this talent had perhaps lost her the one thing she really wanted to do. Perhaps her only other talent; singing. As soon as she left that auditorium her eyes had started to swell with tears. She didn't realise until she hit the bathroom in her dorm that they had overflown and ruined the best attempt of her Taylor Momsem impression so far.

"Why am I crying?" she asked her reflection.

Because I messed up, again.

The blonde frowned at herself, trying to wash the streaks off her cheeks.

"It's only a stupid singing group." She watched the sink bowl get splashed with drops of mascara. Not wanting to look at herself when she won the argument.

That I really wanted to be a part of, not just really but REAAALLLYY. This was supposed to be a new start and I ruined i before it even had a chance to begin.

Aubrey felt the blood rush to her face and instantly broke down over the sink. Her legs weakening bringing her to her knees, then to the floor.

So she just lay there. Crying on the floor about the stupid singing group that she didn't think she got into because of her stupid mouth. (Which was _definitely _a problem.)

Changes

When Aubrey found herself with a bag over her head in a room that smelt like old gym socks and vanilla incence she thought about alot of things.

Like how kidnappers definitely weren't this fancy so it must be some college prank. How she didn't actualy know anyone well enough for them to pull a prank on her, so it must be some initiation ceremony and how she still had her clothes on so it must not be an initiation ceremony.

Nevermind the fact that she hadn't tried out for any clubs since the 'Bellas'.

(The stupid singy one, that actually wasn't a big deal anyway. At least not until her new roomie Chloe found her asleep on the bathroom floor and told her that she saw her at the audition and hoped they'd both get in. Maybe it was a big deal... For Chloe. Definitely not Aubrey though, definitely.)

A familiar voice broke Aubrey's stream of thoughts.

"So Ladies. I guess you're wondering why you're here." It was calm and collected yet, unnerving.

"Bags" the voice said sternly. She paused.

It took a second for Aubrey's eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. It was the Barden gymnasium. The seats were packed away. Replaced by a single desk, like an altar covered in candles and flowers. In front of them a row of prim and proper ladies all dressed in flight attendant outfits with little blue and yellow scarves around their necks. Aubreys mouth opened slightly.

"Well Ladies." It was the desk brunette.

"Welcome to the Barden Bellas."

There was a scream and Aubrey can't remember if it came from her or the redhead next to her.

A few elated giggles errupted and then a hush from the older members. They went on with the initiation, complete with an oath and "blood" drinking. They eventually got to the Aca-people party somewhere on the campus. Aubrey did a double-take when she realised the redhead who had been beside her was actually her roommate Chloe who squealed in excitement when she saw her friend.

"BREE!" Chloe grabbed Aubrey's wrists and pulled her into a hug. The redhead had decided that Aub sounded like somebody forgot to close their mouth and that Bree was more suited to her personality anyway. Usually Aubrey didn't approve of nicknames, but Chloe was different. She was endearing. She did it in an annoying way, but he was endearing. She was definitely one of those people that you couldn't be mad with. Definitely.

"We made it! I told you! Didn't I? You blew everyone away. This is amazing!" She sang

letting go of Bree's hands and flying over to talk to another girl.

Chloe was an unconventially lovable person. A bit weird, a bit quirky, but filled with so much love for life that smiling becomes a must. She was electric, even back then and Aubrey knew it. There was definitely something special about that girl.

"Posen."

Aubrey almost spilled her drink down her freshly-not-ironed-ever shirt. She turned with a grin still on her face from Chloe's little spurt to see, desk girl. And then the smile was gone.

"I want to talk to you." Aubrey began to open her mouth but desk girl grabbed her arm and brought her away from the crowd making it obvious that really, Aubrey didn't have a choice.

"I realise we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Her voice was sickly sweet.

"And perhaps you were cool with your 'I don't care' attitude in high school and your little homemade outfits." The brunette tilted her head slightly giving Aubrey a once over.

"But here in Barden we do care and you must understand how seriously we take our aca-careers. So therefore you must understand." Her voice lowered to a growling whisper.

"That no freshman will undermine, MY authority, MY rules or enter MY club with an attitude so shit it alone was the cause of global warming. I want to tell you now, Aubrey. " She drew out her name as if it was poison.

"That you need to make some... changes, with your life if you want to stay a part of this club. Your mouth got you in her but if you dare use it against me again? It'll get you kicked straight back to Okalahoma."

The brunette gave Aubrey a dirty look and walked back to the other bellas. Aubrey watched as some of the newbies flitted around getting her drinks and thanking her for letting them into the club. Aubrey threw her cup to the ground and marched home.

Climbing into bed was herself that she was going to sleep, that was easy too, but sleeping? No. So she decided to write Chloe a quick note, she'd probably be worried anyway.

Felt sick. Must have drank too much. Came home early.

Talk in the morn,

Bree x


	2. Chapter 2

Trustworthy

A few of months later Aubrey managed to tell Chloe about her conversation with the desk girl, Prue. Chloe recalled a similar one where she was told that, basically, to conform to the ways of the Bellas. Except in a really nasty way.

"That was when you were thinking about leaving?" Aubrey said tidying her hair into a sophisticated twist.

"Yeah" Chloe hummed from the bedroom. She was sat cross-legged on the bed with half an earphone in.

Really Chloe had ony thought about leaving because conforming sucks and Prue is a real life Cryptonite. She loved singing too much though, aswell as the people she'd grown to love.

The Bellas had so much rehearsal time that without it she would have been completely lost without them. There was also a communal hatred for Prue that brought all the other Bellas together. It was like a family really.

Chloe looked up at Aubrey as she came out of the bathroom. All groomed, pencil skirt and blazer. She had changed so much already. At least she still remembered who she was at this point. Aubrey smiled at Chloe who was still in her jeans and band shirt.

She wasn't letting go, she figured the Bellas needed her voice more than they wanted her to change her shirt. Aubrey really admired that. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"We'd be better wouldn't we Chlo?" She fiddeled with her purse.

"Ofcourse, we've already got a leg up on Prue. We're actually human." She shot a wink at the blonde in front of her. Who answered with a soft smile.

"Yeah. Yeah we are. Coming?" She opens the door slightly, slowing for Chloe to catch up with her.

Chloe slipped into her old sneakers. Those 'I'm definitely having a comfort day# DC's that Prue absolutely hated. She grabbed her bag from the side of her bed along with a packet of M&M's.

She stopped at the door beside Aubrey, and opened her mouth wide.

"Ahhh?"

The blonde smiled following suit. Chloe popped and M&M in her mouth and pecked her on the cheek. Aubrey would've hated that, but it was Chloe. They started making fun of the Senior Bellas and their 'Educated European Greeting" (that was oh-so-aca-fake). Now, it was just a habit, besides Chloe was like that with everyone. Maybe more with Aubrey. They were best friends after all. They'd actually become pretty inseperable.

Troubles

Chloe watched as Aubrey faded into the Bella bitches. They were still best friends, she knew that. Still inseparable. Bree would never betray Chloe either even to the senior Bellas, she always covered for Chlo and backed her up.

They still had their bitching sessions too, whenever Prue made Chloe feel like shit. Chloe was now the only "alternative" person in the group so anything that went wrong? It was Chloe's fault? Obviously.

Chloe's theory had been right though, she hadn't given up her head bands and her band tees or started to wear critical amounts of make-up and she was still in the Bellas. It was now the end of year 2, so for Chloe, that was definitely an achievement.

Maybe she would've stayed that way too.

Her summer, however, didn't go as planned. She went home to find that her father wasn't there. He wasn't just away on a job across country either. He was just gone. He could well have been gone for months. She couldn't tell.

Her mother couldn't talk about it at all. She never mentioned it in a letter or over the phone. Chloe knew it hit her hard. Anyone with eyes knew it hit her hard. She was a ghost of her former self.

Being the oldest in the family, Chloe had to look after her two younger brothers. They needed her. They gushed everything that had happened. How their mom became a shell. They all cried for what seemed like days. Chloe needed it, the boys definitely needed it. They would have been holding it together for their mom.

As soon as she arrived home and started looking after the boys her mother kind of shut down. Maybe she was waiting for the relief, Chloe never found out, but the pressure that landed on Chloe wasn't healthy. Really not healthy.

She called Aubrey a few times, told her what was going on. Her best friend had even offered to come down and help out. Chloe knew that really, Aubrey didn't have the money and staying with her family at the moment was not something anyone would want to endure voluntarily.

So Chloe worked through it, looking after her brothers and sometimes her mother. She even started taking the boys to games. She did all the things moms would do.

Not their mom, she just stayed in her room.

Eventually when it came to the start of her first semester Chloe decided to call her grandmother.

Her mother was practically a zombie and her brothers definitely couldn't be left to care for themselves.

Her grandmother had always been there for Chloe even before her dad left. Since he had, she was up every weekend anyway so she saw this coming. Not that she resented Chloe for it she knew her granddaughter was a good kid, strong. Her young heart should bounce back... Should.


	3. Chapter 3

Damaged

Chloe got onto campus at about half six. She sent Aubrey a quick text before climbing out the cab.

**Home yet?**

Usually Chloe's dad would drop her off in the morning and Chloe would get the apartment 'home-y'. Obviously, things were different this year.

Chloe shut the trunk of the cab and hauled her case onto the path. She had never really realised how heavy it was. She pulled it up to the elevator door and waited for the ping.

Just as she climbed in she saw a guy running towards her waving.

"Hold the elevator!" It took Chloe a second to realise what he said. She stuck her foot in front of the doors. The guy slowed down and got in beside her.

"Thanks." He smiled. He had rough cut good looks with well kept blonde hair. If Chloe didn't know any better she would have thought he was a frat boy.

"You know you can tell a lot about a girl by the way she holds an elevator?" He turned to her grinningly widely. His jacket opened revealing a jumper with a giant triangle on it.

Delta? Chloe rolled her eyes.

_Frat boy._

"You know you can tell a lot from a guy who runs down the street to catch an elevator?" She answered back smiling sweetly. The boy raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"And what would that be?" He turned putting his back against the elevator wall. He folded his arms and looked expectantly at Chloe.

"That if they can run to get the elevator but can't get the stairs, they either can't lift their legs very high or they fancy the girl in the elevator." Chloe pursed her lips giving her best not impressed look. The Frat Boy laughed.

"Well, I have never heard that one before!" He smiled waiting for Chloe to answer. He was handsome sure, but frat boys are trouble and after the summer Chloe just had, she wanted something easy. She gave the guy a small nod and pulled her suitcase out onto her floor.

"Hey Sparky?" Chloe looked up at the Blonde stood in the elevator. _Sparky?_

"Keeping the doors open with your foot instead of pressing the button? Means your a risk taker. A little wild." He waited for Chloe to crack a smile. She didn't, she was still trying to figure out where he got sparky from. He continued anyway just as the doors were closing.

"Party at ours later you should stop by." He threw her a dashing smile and opened his jacket.

Δ Ω

_Delta Omega? Sparky_? Chloe wasn't sure which thought was more shocking. Luckily her phone went off before she could get more worked up about that guy.

**Yes, doors open + beers ready. Come love me.**

Chloe smiled at her best friends text as she rolled her bag down the corridor looking for room 110.

Aubrey was the best really. The beer loosened Chloe up. She had a cry and a bitch and a laugh. She was feelt so much better. Just like Aubrey had planned.

"You definitely need a distraction.." Aubrey slurred with a wink. Chloe giggled letting the blonde continue.

"Like a boyfred!"

"A "boyfred" Bree really?" The redhead smiled again at her best friend, she was such a light weight. Not that Chloe was much better, beer was her jiggle juice. Never mind spirits she could drink them like water but beer? Well, she was close to being Aubrey drunk after what 6 cans...?

"Oh my god! Bree, I forgot to tell you!" Chloe squirmed awkwardly up onto her knees. She bounced excitedly making sure Aubrey was paying attention.

"I got chatted up in the elevator, by a frat boy." She made sure to put as much venom in it as she possibly could in her state. Aubrey's jaw dropped into disgusted shock, then turned into a cheeky smirk

"Wasee cute?" Her eyes fluttered closing momentarily. Gosh she was wasted.

"That doesn't matter! Guess what he.. Bree pay attention! Bree?!" Chloe threw a cushion at the blonde's drooping head.

"I'm just resting Chloe! Don't worry... I'm listening!" It was almost whisper but Chloe continued anyway.

"He was a Delta Omega & he invited me to a party at the house!" The blonde's ears perked up and she managed to pull her head up and look at Chloe.

"Delta Omega? Party? So he wasn't cute, he was a complete hunk?" The blonde started to get up, swaying slightly. Chloe put her beer onto the table preparing herself for the inevitable.

"Why aren't we there then? You need a DIZZTRACKSHUN!" Aubrey emphasised her eyes half closed at this point, she headed for the door and latched on to the handle.

"Well get your coat!" She said impatiently. The blonde took hold of the door handle with her other hand and bent over to pull it down. Chloe got up quickly. Too quickly because she had to sit back down and close her eyes. She heard a bang and opened her eyes again. The door was slightly ajar. Chloe raised herself from her chair, slowly this time. She walked over to the door and realised that she wasn't half as bad as her roommate. Who, was now sprawled halfway into the hallway. Oh Bree. Chloe wedged the door open with a few place mats and hauled her friend back inside. The unconscious blonde groaned a little as Chloe lifted her back onto the couch. She grabbed a quilt from the cupboard and spread it over Aubrey, who momentarily gained consciousness.

"Am fine, jus tired. You should paartay! Go. FUN." She nodded wildly and then let her head slump to the side falling straight asleep. Chloe smiled at her best friend's sprawled out body. She couldn't go out, hell Chloe would feel guilty if she went to bed leaving Bree on the couch!

She sat down on the other couch finishing her beer, feeling herself wash away into a fogginess that was rather comforting. She smiled at herself.

"Aubrey?" The redhead hung her head over the blonde's, speaking loudly into her ear. Aubrey didn't budge and Chloe's attempts to move her were shockingly pathetic compared to her earlier, more sober succession.

"Well!" Chloe huffed.

"If you're gonna be like that maybe I will go out!" There was no answer from the blonde who was now drooling all over the arm of the couch.

The redhead stumbled backwards finding a piece of paper and a pen. Her usual neat scrawl replaced with angry drunkenness;

_**TaKE n ur **_ad_vICE_ B I **T c H **c u **tom**orR0w

Chloe signed the note with a slobbery kiss getting her lippy all over it. She the gently placed the letter on Aubrey's face thinking that was obviously the best place for it. She then managed to wheel herself out the door, down the stair and out the building without falling and headed to the Deta Omega's house.


	4. Chapter 4

** guys, the dream sequence here was REALLY hard to write I think I confused myself at some points but I hope it makes sense.**

**I'm polishing off some of the other chapters so they should be around tomorrow, let me know how I'm getting on first fic and all that jazz I'd really appreciate some reviews, thanks for reading! **

* * *

Aftermath

A low growl rose from the pile of quilts thrown across the sofa. The sun was shining in through the apartment's French doors, drifting lazily over a typical collegiate mess.

Another growl. The quilts moved slowly uncovering an arm. The arm pulled at the quilt revealing a mess of blonde hair.

"Where?" Aubrey squinted, adjusting to bright light She watched as the sun lit up the dust particles dancing across the room. The blonde rose slowly, bringing her hand to her. There was a scrap of paper covered in lipstick and slobber stuck to her cheek. _Charming. _It was scribbled mess, probably from blonde got to her feet shoving the scrap paper into her pocket, she was sure it was important but right now she needed sleep. Aubrey took the quilt with one hand & dragged it into her bedroom, she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"2.34pm?" Aubrey groaned in disbelief pulling the quilt over her head. _I have to get up._

Rolling her eyes the blonde got back up trawling through the new apartment to the kitchen. After scouring for some pain killers with no success Aubrey slumps against the counter, her hands in her pockets. She pulls out a scrap of paper, she unfolds it lazily and attempts to read it. She could tell it was from Chloe, but the only word she could make out was bitch. A number of contexts came to Bree in which it could have been used in, but none striking a memory. o she decided to go into Chloe's room and ask if she had painkillers.

The tall blonde walked around the couch and tapped on the door gently

"Chlo?" Her voice was croaky and almost unrecognizable from the alcohol last night. Bree pushed the door and stuck her head inside.

"Chloe? Oh." _That's the bathroom. How much did I drink?_

The blonde turned around heading towards, what she had _thought _was h bathroom door, calling out her friends name. She found Chloe's bed untouched. Her suitcase not even open. Aubrey stared for a moment frowning, Chloe wasn't in the apartment. That was not like her, especially at half two the next day, when they didn't even go out. _Maybe something's wrong. She would have told me where she was by now... _Aubrey checked her phone, which was blank. Se also tried the note again. They hadn't fought, she would definitely remember that. The blonde finally moved again, trekking into her bedroom to get changed she sent her best friend a text.

**Hey hun, are you home yet? Hope you're alright couldn't read note? love you**

**B x**

Aubrey checked herself in the mirror before leaving the apartment. She had chosen a pink sweater with a cute navy skirt to balance out the brightness. Her hair was aloft in a high pony but she had left her fringe down to try hide her tired hungover eyes, not with much success Aubrey had to stop a few times on her way to the chemist, maybe walking in her state wasn't that good of an idea but _god _her head was pounding and the painkillers would be well worth it. _I haven't been this bad since high school. _The blonde smiled thinking back to her first party.

She maybe got a little too excited and definitely a little too drunk. A lot too drunk, ever since then she made sure the outside world would never get _that _close to the real Aubrey Posen. Back then she had done it with sarcastic comments and an earphones in hood up head down type of attitude. That had worked well, everyone was scared of a mysterious bad girl, if they had known her earphones were banging out Disney songs and show tunes maybe it wouldn't have, but nobody ever got close enough. Now she got to sing some of her favorite cheesy songs and people still left her alone, she wasn't quite herself, not yet but she could feel herself getting close. Very close.

Maybe that's why she still put up with Prue and the other bitchy seniors, but she knew once

Chloe and her took the reigns things would be completely different. She could shine then. Chloe was a massive part of her self discovering voyage. _Chloe. _

Bree interrupted her train of thought, checking her phone. It was now four o'clock and she was almost back at the apartment. There was still no contact from the spunky redhead. Aubrey's brow furrowed as she climbed the dorms stairwell. Why would she not have told Bree where she was? She drew her phone again and sent another text.

**We didn't fight did we? x**

Bree was almost certain they didn't. Chloe's not a fighter she would've sat her down and talked, not run off and disappeared The more Aubrey thought about how out of character this was for Chloe the more she worried.

She checked the apartment but there was still no sign of the missing redhead.

She finally collapsed onto her bed, she was way too tired and not to mention hungover to be dealing with anything remotely exhausting. She left some painkillers beside a glass of water for her missing roomie just in case they had fought. She just about managed to take her shoes off and climbed under the covers.

* * *

She passed out almost immediately. Her dreams taking her to a dark and lonely place.

Her vision was blurred but she figured she was in a cave, huddled into a corner. She was freezing and and so so thirsty. Bree's vision started to clear, she heard a stream and saw the entrance to the cave. It was bright out there but for some reason she felt it was unsafe. As if there was something scary outside the dark damp cave. _Ironic. _

She slowly started to crawl towards the stream, her body seemed heavy. It must have only been a few meters away but it was seemed to take forever. Her body was so tired, but it seemed like more, like her soul was heavy. Aubrey bent down to the stream taking a large gulp she let her hair fall down around her. She struggled to get enough into her mouth. Rising from the stream she sat cross-legged on the bank trying to catch her breath. Suddenly the light from the mouth of the cave started wavering, silhouettes casting shadows across the floor. It was like a crowd of people. The light started growing, voices started echoing. They all wanted a piece of her, they all wanted her help. She wanted to help above everything else but she was so tired & thirsty. The light touched the edge of the water, Aubrey leaned over to take some more but stopped abruptly.

"Chloe?" There was a pair of electric blue eyes staring at her. Aubrey looked over her shoulder, but she was the only person in the cave. She turned back to the water. It was definitely Chloe, her bright blue eyes were saddened and she had dark bags under them but they were still hers. Her red hair was still curled around her face, it was just less vibrant and her face was long and paler than usual, but it was definitely Chloe. Aubrey frowned as she saw a crack, right from the top of Chloe's head to her chin. She gasped as Chloe's eyebrows knitted together and then shot up into a shock looked. Chloe was Aubrey. Or Aubrey was Chloe. Aubrey's jaw dropped in realization she was Chloe and Chloe was broken. She watched as the light spread into the reflection, the crack grew stronger, brighter. Chloe's reflection darkened.

The voices became clearer, Aubrey heard Chloe's brothers, her mother, her grandmother, her lectures, she even heard herself, Aubrey, complaining about something so minuscule it angered Aubrey that she had troubled Chloe with it while she was gong through everything else.

She watched as the crack grew with the light and the voices, tears were streaming down Chloe's face, her face.

Then Chloe heard a voice above all the rest, a deep voice resonating in every corner of the cave. It was her dad. He told her she wasn't good enough, he told her he didn't love her mother anymore & he didn't love her enough to stick around. He was leaving & she wasn't important enough to get a reason, or even a goodbye.

Aubrey felt her self break down, she could felt the crack break her heart, she watched as the light grew stronger than her. The bright blue drained from her eyes, the red from her hair. Her image distorted in the water, becoming swallowed into a white noise of light.

Aubrey jerked awake. Tears still rolling down her face.

"Oh Chlo." She whispered to herself solemnly.

She looked at her phone on her bedside table. Still nothing from her best friend. It was now 4am. She got up determined to find her this time. She didn't want to think of Chloe out there on her own, feeling so.. shit. Aubrey knew it was just a dream, but something in her told her it was truer than she would've liked it to be. She needed help and Aubrey was upset with herself for not searching for her earlier. She got out of bed and stepped into a pair of uggs. A terrible crime with the rest of her outfit but who would be out at 4 in the morning?

Just as she reached her door she heard a soft sob. She pushed it so it was just slightly ajar. She saw a mop of red hair bobbing in time to the sobs. Typical Chloe, crying her eyes out but still perfectly in time.

"Oh Chloe!"

Aubrey's hand flew to her mouth and the red head turned to see Aubrey rush out to her, wrapping her arms around her. She needed that. She needed to know that someone cared. Chloe's sobs grew louder as she snuggled into Aubrey's chest, wrapping er own arms around Aubrey.

"Where have you been? I was so worried and I sent you texts and you didn't reply! Did you only get home now? God Chloe I.."

Aubrey stopped herself, thinking back to the voices in the cave. She was becoming the moaning Aubrey & she didn't want that. Her best friend needed her right now.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey finished. Closing her eyes and stroking her thumb over Chloe's hair.

"Let's get you to bed, I know you must be tired." Chloe hadn't said anything but the blonde knew she was right. Chloe started to shake her head fiercely. Aubrey broke away slightly to look at Chloe.

"Don't... leave... me..." Chloe managed between sobs. She tucked her head back into Aubrey's shoulder.

"Please." Her voice was so small, so fragile. This wasn't Chloe. Not Aubrey's Chloe. Aubrey felt a tear of her own trace her cheek again.

"I won't. Come on." She promised, taking Chloe's hands she brought her into her bedroom. She helped her out of her jeans and gave her a clean shirt. Kicking off her boots and skirt she climbed into bed next to Chloe, who snuggled back into the blonde. Her sobs started to die down, Aubrey's heart beat calming the red head. Aubrey watched her, keeping her arms around her. She didn't want her disappearing again. Chloe just stared straight ahead, her face occasionally changing to a frown, then back to her stare. She turned to face Aubrey, who was trying not to show how tired she was. She smiled softly.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered. Moving closer to the blonde. Their noses touching.

Aubrey smiled, her eyes fluttering. She felt uncomfortable but Chloe had always invaded her personal space. Her smile widened at the prospect of having that Chloe back.

"Go to sleep I promise I won't run away." Chloe whispered again tucking her nose under Aubreys, causing the blonde's head to lift. Aubrey nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Chloe's kiss. Soft and wet a little too intimate for best friends, even at Chloe's standard. But Aubrey kissed her back. Replying to her lips as gently as possible. It could have been a dream. Even Chloe wasn't _that _affectionate.


	5. Chapter 5

Catch On

Chloe didn't unpack for another week. Aubrey had a suspicion it was because she was expecting to be called back home to help out. When Chloe's grandmother did eventually call, Chloe was in the shower, so Aubrey answered ready to give out if she had to.

"Hi Nanabee, it's Aubrey. Chlo's in the shower." Aubrey tried to keep her voice as normal as possible, she liked Chloe's grandmother. She had always been really good to both of them. Looking at her Nanabee was like looking into the future, it was just a wrinkly, grey haired Chloe.

"Oh hello Aubrey! That's alright we can have a wee catch up! How are you?" Bree smiled at how easy Mrs. Broderick was to talk to. She took a quick glance at the bathroom door.

"I'm alright thanks Nana how are you getting on with the boys?" Aubrey said quickly swinging herself into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Fine! You're just alright though? Is something bothering you honey?" Aubrey sighed, glad to hear genuine concern in the older womans voice.

"I'm worried about Chloe..."

"You are?"

"She's really not herself lately Nana, I don't know what to do. She disappeared last week and didn't come back til the next evening & she was so upset. I've never seen her so upset." Aubrey stopped herself from tearing up.

"She's been sleeping in with me since then and she hasn't unpacked yet. Not to mention this is her first shower since she arrived. She just doesn't seem..." Aubrey struggled to finish.

"Herself?" Aubrey hummed in agreement with Chloe's grandmother.

"Listen Bree, I know you're worried. I know Chloe's going through a rough time but she's so lucky to have such great friend like you." Aubrey smiled, glad to have some encouragement. She'd never tell her own parents about this.

"I think all Chloe needs right now is to know that you're there for her. I think you're doing a really good job Aubrey, I know if you weren't there for Chlo, she'd be a lot worse. I'm sure she'll get better it'll just take time."

"I know I just wish I could say something and she'd be better and back to normal." Aubrey sighed.

"It's just so heart-breaking."

"Don't worry honey, she's in good hands." Aubrey smiled.

"She needs to be around someone who loves her and you're definitely the best person for that." Nana sounded so confident, so sure that Aubrey knew how to take care of Chloe.

The blonde smiled.

"Thanks Nanabee!" Aubrey heard the click of the shower turning off. She pushed open her bedroom door and sat back down on the couch.

"I think Chloe's done her shower now, do you want to talk to her?" Aubrey asked Mrs. Broderick as Chloe came through the door. Aubrey turned to see the redhead drop her towel.

Aubrey's mouth opened slightly as she saw Chloe's body. Drops of water sparkling on her golden skin. Aubrey knew the girl was fit, it wasn't like the Bellas cardio programme was easy going. It was just Aubrey never thought a womans body could be so beautiful and she definitely never thought she'd be thinking... this way, about Chloe, her best friend of _all_ people. Her breath hitched as her eyes scanned the red heads figure, droplets of water made her skin look perfect. Aubrey frowned realizing she was staring.

"You're Nana's on the phone."

"Okay, hang on." Chloe replied monotonously, bending down to put on her shirt. Aubrey rose walking over to the red head she put her hand on Chloe's, gently taking the shirt from her grip. Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. They were so blue. They seemed so innocent, Aubrey couldn't look away.

"Let me get you a new shirt hun." Aubrey's voice broke slightly turning it into a whisper. She cleared her throat and broke eye contact with the red head.

"Uh here." She said shoving the phone into Chloe's free hand. She stumbled quickly to her room falling over her feet. She shut the door behind her and slumped against the door bringing the shirt to cover her face.

"Oh god!" She threw the shirt across the room, it smelt awful.

Aubrey sat there for a while, her head in her hands. She could feel herself starting to fret, she had to choke back tears. What was going on? It was just Chloe. Well, no it wasn't even Chloe, it was broken Chloe. Aubrey wanted more than anything for old Chloe to come back so they could talk and Chloe could tell her it was alright and make some joke about how nobody can resist her charm. But Aubrey was the one who had to tell Chloe she was alright.

Aubrey got up and grabbed a clean shirt. It was navy. _That'll make her eyes look even brighter._ Aubrey shook her head. Why was _that_ important? The girl needed a shirt!

Aubrey went back into the living room. Chloe was huddled up on the couch hugging her legs.

"I know and I do Nana honestly... Yeah I am.." Chloe nodded her head.

Aubrey smirked, it was so cute. Chloe stood up and lifted and arm so Aubrey could put her t-shirt on. Chloe's legs were so long, she was almost as tall as Aubrey.

The blondes eyes traveled up the other girls legs until she..

"Yes Nana." Chloe sighed.

Aubrey snapped out of her trance, she pulled the top of the shirt over Chloe's head letting her put the phone in the other hand. Aubrey took either side of the shirt and lowered it slowly over the shorter girls body. The back of her hands slowly caressing Chloe's curves. Aubrey's eyes followed her hands, she really couldn't help herself. Flattening out the crease at the bottom she looked back up and was met with Chloe's piercing blue eyes examining her. There faces were only an inch apart, Aubreys breath caught when Chloe started talking again, Aubrey could feel her hot breath against her skin.

"Ofcourse, I know how lucky I am Nana, she's amazing." Chloe was holding Aubrey's stare, a smile playing on the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know what I'd do without her." Aubrey smiled still hypnotized by Chloe's big blue eyes.

"I will. Okay bye Nana, I love you too. Thank you." Chloe said sincerely down the phone and handing it over to Aubrey.

"Hello?" Aubrey asked confused.

"I just wanted to thank you, before I hung up Bree. Chloe told me how much you're doing for her. I just want you to know how much I appreciate it and I know Chloe does too. Even though she might not show it."

As if on cue Chloe took a step closer to Aubrey. The redhead lined Aubreys lips with her own, making the blonde flustered. Chloe smiled against Aubrey's lips.

"Uh.. Thanks Nanabee." Aubrey said airily.

Chloe turned her head towards the phone. Keeping her eyes on Aubrey's for as long as possible.

"See you Nana thanks for calling!" Chloe said brightly. Aubrey smiled seeing her old Chloe flicker back to life.

"Okay dearies, talk to you soon." Mrs Broderick said from the other end of the phone.

"Bye!" The two girls chimed in unison.

Aubrey hit the hang up button and held the phone out for Chloe to take. Chloe looked down at her phone slowly, letting Aubrey take a deep breath of relief. Chloe could be so intense sometimes.

The redhead took her phone letting her hand linger on Aubrey's for a slight moment. Aubrey felt her skin tingle at the touch. She smiled at Chloe, her memory finding it's way back to the sleepy kiss she thought she might have dreamed the first night Chloe stayed in her bed.

Butterflies suddenly rose in her stomach.

_I want to kiss her. __**I **__want to.. kiss, Chloe Beale._ Aubrey's head started to swim with thoughts, confusing, scary thoughts.

She remembered a younger, grungey-er Chloe sitting cross-legged on the counter in their bathroom wiping running make-up of her Aubrey's face. Telling her how she thought her audition for the Barden Bellas was amazing. She remembered how she didn't mind Chloe giving her a nickname, or invading her personal space, or borrowing her clothes, or CD's.

Aubrey realized how much of a pushover she was when it came to Chloe.

"Bree?" Chloe asked softly.

Aubrey just nodded, her voice didn't want to work, she thought it would betray her anyway so she was glad.

"Are you okay? You just turned as white as a ghost." Chloe reached out taking hold of Aubrey's elbow.

Aubrey shook her head this time. Chancing some words.

"I feel sick." She whispered quickly, turning on her heel and running into the bathroom.

She slid onto her knees, gathering her hair at the nape of her neck and leaned over the bowl of the toilet. She felt her insides being burned with acid, there was nothing in her stomach to get rid of, but she felt sick with nerves. With emotions. She felt dirty from all her thoughts about her best friend. After spitting out the last of the acidic venom she let herself cry.

Chloe had, by this time, tied up Aubrey's hair and sat behind her rubbing her back.

The redhead took a piece of tissue and cleaned the blonde's mouth.

"Did you get it all out?" Chloe asked continuing to rub her best friends back, Aubrey just nodded.

"Right, come on. I owe you."

Chloe took one of Aubrey's arms and threw it over her shoulder. She helped Bree to her feet and walked her to the bedroom. After being tucked in Aubrey heard the hair dryer going.

Chloe came in moments later with ice-cream and a box of tissues, she got into bed beside Aubrey handing her the ice-cream.

"If you want to talk, you know I'm here?" Chloe said earnestly fixing Aubrey's pillow.

Aubrey nodded silent tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I suppose you want to know where I went last week..." Chloe slouched back into the bed, sighing sadly.

Aubrey took the spoon out of her mouth, she had her suspicions about where Chloe went to last week. She had remembered the story about the elevator frat boy when Chloe came home, but she didn't want to say anything to Chloe. The redhead was also still covered in lovebites and scratches. Aubrey only wanted to know one thing.

"No. I.. I just.." Aubrey paused trying to word her sentence correctly.

"Did they hurt you?" Aubrey asked avoiding Chloe's eyes. She didn't want Chloe seeing how much it hurt her to think that someone else had touched her.

"No." Chloe said, bringing Aubrey's chin up with her hand. She frowned at Aubrey and then smiled sadly. She was glad Aubrey didn't want her to elaborate.

"What's up?" She asked innocently, taking one of Aubrey's hands this time. Absent mindedly stroking it with her thumb.

Aubrey immediately relaxed, she looked into Chloe's eyes. For a moment she actually contemplated telling her. What was there to tell though? Or maybe asking her did she kiss her or was that a dream? Or telling her how her grandmother's words were stuck in her head, _"She needs to be around someone who loves her and you're definitely the best person for that." _

"I.." Aubrey looked down and handed the ice-cream and spoon to Chloe, who looked at her puzzled.

"..Can't finish this sorry.. could you..?" Aubrey stuttered but Chloe nodded understandingly.

Aubrey rolled over, there was nothing to tell Chloe anyway it was obviously just because she was sick. Her brain just wasn't working right. _Right...?_

The redhead took the Ice-cream and spoon and put them back in the kitchen. When she came back Aubrey was asleep in the bed. Well she was pretending to be asleep, Chloe knew that, but the blonde obviously didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her. So Chloe just climbed in behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling herself closer singing softly to her until they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the favs, I must be doing something right! This Chapter's pretty long and I think the next ones even longer so I'm really sorry but it didn't feel right to end it sooner, so deal! :P Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your opinions! (hinthintpleasereview) :)**

* * *

Likelihood

Chloe was amazed at how one night could give you _such _a reputation. It wasn't as if before her little, rendezvous lets call it, she was unnoticed. She used to get stopped occasionally, not by the type of guys she would ever go near, but she was still chatted up occasionally.

Maybe it was because she was with Aubrey all the time, people are always intimidated by Aubrey. She's really sweet really though.

After the other week though, there wasn't a day that went by without some guy, or girl for that matter, trying to hit on her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the attention and she wasn't being called a slut or easy, but she didn't _really _want Aubrey to know what had happened that night. Sure Aubrey acted like she had an idea. Maybe she was on the right track, but Chloe was sure Aubrey didn't understand the extent of what Chloe had done that night.

It had taken Chloe herself a whole week to get used to the idea, she had disgusted herself at first. She felt so dirty and wrong. When she thinks of it now though, the elevator frat boy, Tom. His friend Jay... and his girlfriend whatsherface from psychology. Then that blonde girl with the nursery rhyme tattoo on her ribs? Then the few that didn't quite make it to her memory.

She was hardly proud of her endeavour, but she looked at it as a progression in her learning curve called life.

Just another college experience to tick off the list. She was finally relaxing into the college girl life. Everyone outside her apartment thought she was a sex goddess and she was cool with that, as long as they didn't find out she needed to snuggle up to her best friend every night. Sure it was a double life, but it worked. Sleeping next to Aubrey made Chloe relax, but when Chloe was relaxing Aubrey was getting more and more.. uptight.

It was really ever since Chloe's Nanabee had rang. The redhead was still in breakdown mode at that stage but after Aubrey had gotten sick, it was if she hardly wanted to be around Chloe.

Chloe thought maybe her intruding other peoples personal space thing was getting on her nerves, but lets face it that was three years too late.

It was almost a month later and the blonde wasn't different so to speak, it was just little things.

Aubrey however, was glad Chloe had settled. She had _finally _unpacked her stuff and sorted out her room. Not that she ever slept there, but it was progress from Bree's point of view. It wasn't like Aubrey minded anyway.

She just had to make sure she kept her mind on the _straight_ and narrow. She found the best way to do that was to keep her head in her books and work on her Bellas numbers. It was only the occassional time before going to sleep or inbetween classes that her thoughts would wonder to Chloe. Aubrey would then find herself hung over a toilet bowl again. She had gone to the doctor who had diagnosed it as nerves. Aubrey had maybe stretched the truth about what she was thinking about when it happened, but it made sense. It wasn't all bad though. Even super bitch Prue had noticed how dedicated Aubrey had become in recent weeks.

"You keep this up Posen, you might just earn yourself a solo." Now that was a rare thing to hear from the brunette. Aubrey instantly found Chloe's eyes and gave her a grin, the red head squealed and gave her two thumbs up.

Turns out Aubrey still had a long way to go to get that solo, it wasn't until after semi-finals that Prue gave her a song to learn. Well, it was a chorus but Aubrey was excited anyway. She felt like she was finally getting somewhere. Even if it was so close to the end.

She practiced every night with Chloe. Which made her wish more and more that it was her she was duetting with, it wasn't particularily a love song but it made Aubrey notice how well their voices blended. Both sopranos, their harmonies intertwining effortessley, the transition from Chloe's verse to Aubrey's chorus was so smooth t'd take a trained ear to hear the difference in tone. Aubrey was just slightly more shrill. Chloe had this very easy laziness to her voice, it was so _sexy_. Oh god no, Aubrey felt her stomach turning and she ran to the bathroom.

"What did the Doc say that was again?" Chloe yelled from the other side of the door. Aubrey wouldn't let her in anymore. The thought of the redhead seeing her in this state made her worse, so if she was in the room with her well... _Bad idea. _

"My nerves... There's a proper.." Aubrey ducked her head into the bowl again. Chloe heard the wretch from outside. She felt so sorry for Aubrey, she seemed so stressed. She wouldn't stop studying or practicing, or doing _anything _academic. She had known her dad was a hard ass, but this year he must have really put his foot down. It confused Chloe though, Aubrey has had a 4.0 average since the day they met. It wasn't like she needed the extra study.

"Name for it." Aubrey said, now cleaning her face.

"But I can never remember it." Aubrey said opening the bathroom door to find Chloe staring a her.

"We need to go out." She said firmly looking at the blonde. Aubrey looked at her quizzically her brain immediately taking that sentence in the wrong context.

"Like..?" She started nervously, she could feel her stomach starting again.

"Like.. Hmm.." Chloe thought for her second.

"Like Karaoke!" She smiled excitedly. Aubrey relaxed.

"Oh, karaoke? Alright yeah! Just us?" Aubrey smiled closing the door behind her. Chloe grabbed her arm and brought her to their bedroom. Well Aubrey's bedroom.

"Yeah we need a night together, I don't know why we don't do this more!"

_Because then it would be like having a date night. _Aubrey thought to herself.

Chloe stuck on some songs on her laptop and flung open Aubrey's wardrobe doors.

"Sit." She said to Aubrey pointing to the bed as Sara Barellis started to play. Aubrey's minded was triggered, she started thinking of all the songs she could sing with Chloe. Maybe give her a subtle hint? No, she'd probably get sick. She'd have to stay concentrated and make sure she kept her insides, inside. _Yes, that woud be wise._

"God Bree, you need some new clothes. We're gonna have to go shopping!" Chloe shut the closet doors after searching through all of her clothes. Which by the way, were all hung up in outfits and arranged in seasons, sub-divided into colour schemes. Chloe had laughed so hard when she found Aubrey doing it, but whatever it was cute.

Aubrey looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 5.46pm, there was no way they'd make it to the mall before six.

"But we've no time..?" Chloe smiled grabbing Aubrey's hand and her laptop.

"Not now silly, lets get you sexy." Chloe dragged Aubrey into her own bedroom and pushed her onto the bed.

"Sexier of course." She corrected herself winking at the blonde on her bed. Aubrey smiled to herself trying to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks. _She thinks I'm sexy._ Aubrey felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, but this was Chloe. She as the epitome of sexy. Aubrey choked down some stress induced bile and watched as the redhead flung open her own closet doors. Quickly looking through what clothes she had hung up before moving to the pile that was just flung on the floor of the wardrobe. For someone so organised Chloe was extremely untidy.

"Here." Chloe flung some clothes behind her hitting Aubrey in the face.

She laughed sweetly.

"You're supposed to wear that like a shirt not on your head, babe." Aubrey felt her heart rate quicken as the redhead teased her. She took the shirt off her head and held it out in front of her. It was more like a _cloth. _There was no way Aubrey could get away with that, Chloe, _hell yes. _Aubrey? Not so much.

"Chloe, is this even classified as a shirt? How is this legal?" The blonde asked rather disdained still holding thte shirt out. Chloe flashed the blonde a dashing smile and walked over to her.

"You..." Chloe took Bree by waist and lifted her off the bed, keeping uncomfortably close as usual.

"Aubrey Posen." She continued pointedly. Taking the shirt from the taller girls hands an placing it on the bed. She turned the blonde around and undid her bra with one swift hand movement.

"_CHLO!" _Aubrey squeeked in shock. _You've had practice_, she wanted to finish, but she didn't.

Chloe stuck a hand over the blonde's shoulder giving her a lacey red bra.

"Are gonna be _smookin'._" She finished with a smirk as Aubrey turned around in her shirt. It was a gorgeous boutique find, really sexy off the shoulder. It was black with lace on the sides, showing off the contrasting red bra she had just put on. It was also cut just at the ribs, showing off Aubrey's toned midsection. The red head smiled, triumphantly. Turning back to her closet.

"Go put this on and wear you red heels." She said throwing her a skirt, a smile still playing on the corner of her mouth.

"Then come back so I can do your hair. You're actualy going to let it down tonight." Chloe winked mischeviously and Aubrey let a giggle escape she knew resistance was futile, but at that moment she didn't want to fight back. She didn't want to tell Chloe how inappropriate it was for two Bella's to go out dressed in half tops and leather pencil skirts to a karaoke bar. She didn't want to tell her that she had a preliminary examination for law in the morning. She didn't want to tell her that maybe going out with Chloe, just the two of them singing songs together, was something that could make her so nervous she'd spend the next day in the bathroom. ('Cause that's something everyone loves to hear.)

So she didn't. She didn't even flinch when she realised the skirt was leather.

She smiled widely at her best friend. Deciding that if she was going to let her hair down tonight, she was going to do it whole-heartedly. She gave Chloe a wink.

"I'll be back in two, why don't you... _Slip into something more comfortable_." She skipped out the room, leaving the redhead in shock.

"That was sexy. And it wasn't just that top." Chloe smiled to herself under her breath. Glad that her friend was finally loosening up a bit even if it was just for one night. The redhead turned back to her wardrobe and started flicking through her clothes as fast as she could, looking for something that would compliment the blondes outfit.

When Aubrey came back Chloe had just finished zipping up her dress. She gave herself a quick sweep before putting her head over her shoulder, attempting to tease the blonde.

"What do you... wow." Chloe stuttered.

"Wow, you look amazing. Come here you've got that skirt up too high." She said walking over to the other girl revealing her own outfit. It was a small skin-tight red dress, low cut for a fierce amount of clevage but in a non-hooker-ish way. Her hair was slung laziy over one shoulder, obviously just taken out of her usual pony-tail, but _God _did she look gorgeous.

"Looks who's talking." Aubrey said as Chloe started pulling at her skirt. The redhead rolled her eyes playfully, ignoring the blonde's comment.

"The idea, of wearing a high top. Aubrey." She looked at her best friend pointedly.

"Is too show off your stomach, so you do not cover it up with a skirt. _Genius_." Chloe went back to the mirror. Posing at different angles to take in her own get-up.

"What do you think?" She asked Aubrey as she took up her curling wand from the bedside table. Chloe decided the over the shoulder thing was cool so she just planned on tidying it up a bit. Aubrey sat on the couch behind her putting her hands behind her she crossed her long legs and leaned back tossing her hair. She really was beautiful. Chloe was determined she wouldn't be the only one to know this side of the blonde. Chloe watched in the mirror as Aubrey swept her hand through her hair, giving it some lift.

She spun around excitedly.

"That's it! Come here!" Chloe forgot her own hair and got to work on Aubrey's, She straightened most of it then curled it at the ends. She parted it on the right side of her head letting her fringe fall across to the left side of her head. Making sure it was off Aubrey's face, Chloe sprayed it into position, pushing it up for more volume.

She pushed the blonde into the bathroom, without letting her look in the mirror and grabbed some make-up. Chloe gave Aubrey some really dark smokey eyes. It reminded her of the old Aubrey, who sometimes looked like a raccoon trying to be Taylor Momsem. Not tonight though.

Definitely not. Chloe took a step back admiring her own handy work.

She saw Aubrey raise an eyebrow at her quizzically.

"Mmmm.." Chloe hummed at her, finding her lip caught between her teeth.

Aubrey stood up and walked over to the mirror and examined herself. Chloe stood behind her nervously, waiting for some sort of reaction. She thought she had done a wonderful job, you wouldn't even know it was Aubrey. Not that Aubrey wasn't wonderful she just meant... Thank goodness she didn't say that out loud. Chloe watched Aubrey's relection intently.

"Chloe?" The blonde said finally, breaking Chloe's train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the really hot girl in your bedroom, will you introduce me?" Aubrey said over her shoulder, to the redhead. She gave a polite smile and nervous wave to her reflection and turned around. Her expression turning to an excited smile. She pointed over her shoulder at the mirror.

"She waved at me, I'm in there!" Chloe caught on and laughed, dorky aubrey was always the best fun. It just took a lot to get Aubrey to that stage now. When they were younger things like this would have been a regular occurence.

Chloe finished her own hair and make-up quickly. She danced into the living room twirling for Aubrey.

"What do you think?" She said giving her a classic Marilyn Monroe impression.

Aubrey started miming and waving her hands about.

"What? Did your voice go? How it was fine and we're supposed to be going to karaoke!?" Chloe started panicking looking for honey. She stopped as soon as she heard Aubrey's booming laugh.

The blonde girl was now hunched in half trying to save her make-up from tears of laughter.

"Bree! I thought you were sick what was with the...?" Chloe stopped as the joke clicked with her.

"Oh, you were _speechless_." She laughed, rolling her eyes again.

"Thanks." She said going back into her bedroom to grab her bag. She came back out with a massive grin plastered across her face from the confidence boost her best friend had just given her. She grabbed her leather jacket off the back of the sofa.

"Right come on let's go! I feel like I'm in a rush!" Chloe said throwing Aubrey's coat at her. _Who was the uptight one now?_

"Chlo, do you realise it's only half seven? The bars going to be empty." Chloe checked her phone and sure enough he blonde was right.

_7.32pm. _

"Well why did you let me do everything so fast?" Chloe said trying to compensate for being so pushy before. Aubrey raised ane eyebrow.

"Chlo, when you get an idea you're like a squirell on steroids. Nothing could stop you, even me." Chloe tried to keep the smirk off her lips with little success. She knew the blonde was right, but ideas just came to Chloe & if she didn't do it then and there when would she ever do it? She was a split decision maniac. So in true Chloe Beale style, on the spur of the moment, in the most platonic and innocent sense made a decision.

"Well lets go for dinner? Like a date."


	7. Chapter 7

Mars

Chloe had shrugged it off as if it was nothing, Aubrey had smiled making sure not to let her face show all the excitement rushing to her face, not to mention the blush creeping to her cheeks. She knew Chloe meant nothing by it, they used to go out for dinner all the time. Why was it different now?

Chloe chose a restaurant, it was sweet and quaint but still classy. It would've been a super Chloe place to go on a first date but Aubrey knew she only chose it because it was close to the karaoke bar. Besides that she shouldn't be thinking that way, Chloe was her best friend.

_Just her best friend._

"You okay Bree? We're supposed to be having fun! Don't look so glum!" Chloe laughed brightly.

Aubrey snapped out of her daze realizing she was staring at Chloe, obviously quite blankly. Perhaps it was better for Chloe to think she was dour rather than crushing on her.

_Crushing?_ Was that the right word? When did _that _even happen? When did girls even happen?

"Sorry!" Aubrey's smile perked up a bit. Chloe returned the gesture but it was melancholy, questioning her.

"I was just trying to think of what wouldn't get stuck in my teeth, I mean you know what I'm like when I sing..." Aubrey tried to laugh it off but the redhead didn't buy it.

"Are you okay?" Chloe repeated her originally question earnestly this time. Putting her menu down on the table in front of her, she reached for Aubrey's hand.

"You know you can tell me anything, I know there's something bothering you Bree." She said tentatively stroking the blondes hand.

Aubrey's stomach did a back-flip, she couldn't help herself, she glanced down at their hands. How Chloe had effortlessly laced her fingers between her own. How Aubrey didn't mind the intrusion because it just felt easy with Chloe. How Chloe didn't care about what the other tables thought of their intimate little moment.

_It's not intimate. _Aubrey thought sourly. _She's just being friendly, she's a flirt she flirts with everyone and sleeps with half of them._

Aubrey pulled her eyes away from their hands hoping Chloe hadn't noticed the way she was looking at them. Like she wanted _more_. Luckily Aubrey didn't have to think of an excuse because the waiter came over.

Chloe smiled as she watched the waiter glance at her and Aubrey's hands.

"Would you, er, ladies like to or..order?" The kid swallowed nervously. He reminded Chloe of Stan Shunpike or that spotty teen from the Simpsons. He looked so awkward, like he didn't quite want to look either of them in the eye. Or at their hands that were still locked together in the middle of the table.

Chloe looked across to Aubrey, ready to cheer her up. She shot her a wink, hoping that she'd understand and play along.

"Well I think I'd like the Carbonara with the salad and a side of garlic bread." She smiled sweetly at the spotty teen and turned with a loving smile to Aubrey.

"What about you darling?" She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly, completely over doing it but she saw the waiter shuffle awkwardly and had to suppress a small giggle.

Aubrey's heart was in her throat, what was even food? Chloe had just called her _darling_.

She opened her mouth and let it curve into a smile, it didn't matter what food was because Chloe had just called her _darling _on a _date _at a cute Chloe-ish restaurant while _holding her hand _in front of this waiter kid.

"I'll have the same please? Minus the bread, if I can share yours?" Aubrey said smiling from the waiter to Chloe, who let out a small laugh.

"Ofcourse honey." She smiled lingering on Aubrey's gaze. Turning her attention to the waiter she continued as sweetly as ever.

"And a bottle of Chianti, if you don't mind?" Chloe finished letting the Italian flow from her tongue.

The kid nodded awkwardly and dashed back towards the kitchen.

Aubrey smiled to herself maybe she could tell Chloe.

Chloe waited til the kid was out of ear-shot until she started laughing. He had been so awkward and.. avoidy? It was just priceless.

"Aubrey that was perfect! Did you see how weird he got? I'm so glad you understood what I meant!" Chloe managed as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

_Or maybe not. _Aubrey's thoughts turned sour again, but she knew she shouldn't be mad at the redhead. She was clueless. Maybe she shouldn't be, it was surprising because usually Chloe knew all the things Aubrey didn't want her to. Maybe Chloe didn't want to know.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." Aubrey tried an innocent smile getting up from her chair. She blinked away the watery eyes.

Chloe managed a nod still laughing. It was more so the shock that Aubrey played along, so convincingly aswell. Maybe tonight was a brilliant idea, just to loosen her up. Karaoke was going to be unbelievable. Chloe smiled to herself thinking of all the classics they'd be singing tonight.

The food arrived and Aubrey still wasn't back from the bathroom. Chloe feared the worst and went to look for her friend.

Aubrey had just come out of the cubical and was splashing her face with water when Chloe walked in.

"Bree, are you alright? Did you..? Oh." Chloe fluffed around grabbing some paper towels and sitting the blonde down.

"The foods on the table, are you ready to come out?" Aubrey blinked at the redhead's question.

_Come out. _Her eyes widened and she ran back into the bathroom.

_What on earth could she be nervous about? _Chloe frowned as she heard the blonde heave.

"If you don't want to go to karaoke, you can just tell me you know. You don't have to pretend you're someone you're not for me, I love you just the way you are. Gross vomiting and everything." Chloe said leaning her head against the stall door. She meant it, she really didn't mind going home for Aubrey. She was her best friend and there was no way she'd want to put her through something she didn't want to do.

Aubrey opened up the door avoiding looking at Chloe, she washed her face again.

"No I'm enjoying myself." She smiled at her worried friend.

"Really!" She said encouragingly.

"Come on, food!" Chloe smiled relaxing a bit. She linked Aubrey and brought her back to the table. The food was gorgeous and Chloe was glad to be sharing the bread with Aubrey because there was way to much. She tried to keep the conversation away from college work and the Bellas finals, thankfully Aubrey didn't need to run off to the bathroom again. Aubrey's Dad had always put too much pressure on her, Chloe knew she needed to vent but she wanted this night to be care free.

They finished their meals and almost two bottles of the Italian white Chloe had ordered.

Aubrey paid for both the girls dinner, after stealing the bill off Chloe that is. Maybe the wine had taken a bit more effect than she had intended, but it was okay because Chloe was giggling and Aubrey swore she saw her blush. Although, it may have been alcohol induced.

The girls walked down the street to the bar, Chloe was sure Aubrey was slightly more tipsy than she was at this point. That was good, seeing as Aubrey never let herself go anymore, not since that first night... Chloe shook her head and waltzed straight up to the bar.

"Alright gorgeous what can I get ya?" The bartender wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Chloe ignored him, she was getting used to this nowadays.

"Double JD & Coke and a..." She looked at Bree wondering how to go about the situation at hand. Really she should be doing Aubrey a solid and making sure she doesn't mix her drinks, because tomorrow will be hell, but that's not as much fun.

"Vodka & wine, please?" Chloe finished handing the barman some notes.

She took the drinks from the bar and handed the blonde her drink. Aubrey gave her a toothy grin, Chloe had just bought her a drink. The taller girl giggled into her straw blowing bubbles into the drink by accident. Chloe laughed, maybe she didn't need the extra alcohol.

The girls found a table together and sat down waiting for the DJ to initiate the karaoke. There seemed to be a hen night in or something but they were too busy dancing at the moment.

Aubrey wanted to talk. Well no, Aubrey's alcohol wanted to talk. She had to refrain from climbing on top of Chloe. Not in a dirty way, I mean she could have just sat on her lap and played with her hair, but that was probably weird. Aubrey looked at the redhead beside her, unless it was Chloe doing it? Then it wouldn't be weird at all. The blonde Bella smiled trying to think of ways to seduce her best friend onto her lap.

_Wait what?_ Aubrey's smiled turned into a frown.

"You alright Bree?" Chloe smiled lifting her arm around her friend and pulling her closer.

"Seduce?" Aubrey laughed out loud.

Chloe laughed and raised an eyebrow at the drunken blonde beside her.

"I don't think that's how you do it" She said vibrantly with a wink, taking a swig of her drink.

It would have been a move, if Chloe had known the effect it had on Aubrey. She turned back around to smile at the blonde and Aubrey could have leaned in. She should have, but no she just smiled and leaned into her shoulder shoving the straw into her mouth.

Aubrey closed her eyes. She was taller so really she should have her arm around Chloe not the other way around, but Chloe was the assertive one so she would probably be the one to make the first move. Besides Aubrey doesn't even know why she's thinking about this. It's the alcohol.

_It's the alcohol._

"What did you put in my drink?" She whispered to her friend sitting back up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, why?" Chloe said still smiling brightly, but there was something cheeky there.

"Oh really? What's with the evil grin?" Chloe laughed at her friend.

"You look like the Chesire Cat Chloe!" Aubrey said opening her mouth in shock and jumping backwards. The redhead released Aubrey and ran her hands through her hair.

Aubrey couldn't help but stare, even if it was a second too long it was worth it. Chloe didn't seem to notice either way.

"You're saying I look like a cartoon cat?" Chloe asked her eyebrow raised yet again.

"I don't know whether that's an insult or.. Actually I don't know how that wouldn't be an insult?"

"Oh shut up Chloe it's not like you're not gorgeous or anything, you can just smile like a pervy cat sometimes okay?" Aubrey replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chloe took this chance to make fun of her best friend, as much as she loved Bree and she knew Bree loved her back, compliments were hard to come by.

"Well go get your _gorgeous _friend another drink while your _gorgeous _friend goes to talk to the DJ." Chloe said winking at Aubrey as she got up.

Aubrey watched Chloe leave and kicked herself for being such an idiot. _It's not like you're not gorgeous or anything._ What was she 16? Aubrey rolled her eyes and finished her drink.

She didn't even know what Chloe was drinking.

Aubrey returned with two beers. It was their usual drink when they were at home, the only reason they didn't drink it out in bars was because the Bellas were _ladies _and beer was _not _a ladies drink. Not that Chloe ever cared, she was still ridiculously herself. Aubrey decided what the Bellas didn't know wouldn't kill them and it was hardly as if Chloe would grass the outl

Aubrey was pulled from her train of thoughts when an arm was slung around her shoulder.

She looked up smiling expecting her redhead.

"Hey gorgeous what's your name?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she felt the blush surge to her cheeks. Sure it was a lame line but the fact that she was being chatted up at all was still flattering.

She pursed her lips and gave this guy the once over, he was cute maybe. Blonde hair, not too long but not cropped either, dark blue eyes, strong jaw line, he had a ruggedly handsome look about him. Aubrey felt like she should know him. Not get to know him, but as if something should click and she should know who this guy is, but nothing clicked so she stuck out her hand.

"Aubrey Posen." She smiled into his ear.

"I'm so glad I passed the inspection, Tom." He laughed back taking the blonde's hand.

"A girls got to have standards..." Aubrey took up her beer and put a straw into it, taking a long sip.

"Well now guys have standards too... I don't go chatting up every.." His voice faded out as he watched Chloe sit down beside Aubrey and take the other beer.

Aubrey slid out from under his arm, it was just her luck that when a reasonably good looking guy he'd get distracted by how gorgeous Chloe was. There she was calling Chloe gorgeous again.

The red head bent forward suddenly.

"He's starting up now he said he's gonna let the hen party sing first and then we can blow them away." She shot a wink at the blonde. Aubrey grinned widely, she'd almost forgotten it was karaoke that they were here for.

"Sparky?" Chloe looked up to the guy who was sat behind Aubrey._ Oh god._

"Tom?" She asked looking from Aubrey to the boy. It was definitely him and by the looks of it he was trying to get with Aubrey. She was kind of proud, but no, that was just weird.

Tom noticed how Chloe had looked from him to Aubrey and he thought back to the night Chloe had stayed at the Delta Omega house.

"Oh you guys are here together, right sorry." He laughed and nudged Aubrey with his elbow.

"You sure do have high standards and very good taste!" He winked towards the redhead.

Aubrey just frowned. _Sparky?_

"So how come I haven't seen much of you. I didn't actually get your number either so.." Tom glanced at Aubrey.

"I guess that's probably inappropriate now." He smiled at Chloe.

"Yeah just busy with work I suppose." She smiled back praying to god he wouldn't say anything that Aubrey didn't need to hear.

"You guys could always, you know, come back to our house ag.." Tom edged his way closer to Aubrey again.

"We've actually got plans Tom sorry." Chloe burst in before he could finish his sentence. She must have jinxed it. _Typical_.

"That's a shame. Hey Sparks you're a Bella girl right? Sing a song with me later?" Tom said getting up, he wasn't the brightest bulb but he knew that the girls wanted to be left alone.

Chloe nodded at him.

"Sure Tom just come get me later!"

Tom smiled turning around to head back to his friends, he was glad Sparky had found someone. Maybe a little bit disappointed it wasn't him but she seemed like she needed someone to anchor her. He thought back to the night they first met.

The girl in the elevator vs the girl on top of him later that night were two completely different people. This time the redhead seemed balanced, more herself even if Tom had never met the _real _Chloe, it was easy to see that she was happy with her blonde.

Aubrey turned to Chloe, her brow furrowed.

"Did he want a...eh..." She waved her finger quickly in between the two of them.

"You know?" Aubrey question quietly.

Chloe grimaced and nodded.

Aubrey thought for a moment, replaying the conversation between Tom and Chloe.

"Was he.." Aubrey started, but when Chloe looked at her with the same grimace, she already knew the answer.

"Delta Omega?" Chloe nodded.

"Elevator boy?" Chloe nodded again.

"Frat boy?"

"The night you?"

"Did you guys..." Chloe nodded slowly this time.

"And he wanted a thr... Where would he...Chloe Beale!" Chloe watched the cogs turn in the blondes brain as she put together what went down between her and Tom.

"Who was better.." Chloe cut her off, she couldn't bare the embarrassment.

"Bree!" She shot a bit too forcefully. Aubrey's smile dropped, worrying she'd gone too far. Chloe smiled cheekily at her.

"She was, but don't you tell him that." Aubrey burst out laughing, a sense of relief. Chloe had sex with a girl. _And why is that relieving? It's not like you're going to have sex with her. It's not like you want to. _Aubrey frowned. She _didn't _want to. Chloe was her best friend why was she even...

Aubrey stuck her straw in her mouth. That was probably what was talking, or _thinking _about Chloe that way... It must be, Aubrey nodded to herself in agreement.

They sat and watched the hen party get up for karaoke, they weren't awful, but they were definitely not good. Halfway through a particularily bad rendition of 'Disco Inferno' Aubrey burst out laughing. Chloe jumped in surprise and giggled before whispering into the blondes ear.

"Don't let her see you laughing, bitch." She leaned back against her chair and covered her mouth trying to stifle her own laughter.

Aubrey shook her head vigorously. That caught the redheads attention again she looked at her friend who was hysterical at this stage.

"No!" Aubrey managed in between breaths.

"Not her!" She started laughing manically again as Chloe raised an eyebrow at her and shaking her head with confusion.

_**"**SPARKY?!**" **_Chloe rolled her eyes before joining in laughing, trust Bree to find that funny an hour and a half after their conversation. She slapped the taller girl on the arm playfully.

Aubrey felt a surge of courage as Chloe leaned in with her laugh resting her hand softly on her on Bree's thigh.

"I bet it's 'cause you're a firecracker in the bedroom." Aubrey hissed seductively into Chloe's ear. It sounded more like a slur to Chloe so she turned towards her best friend raising her eyebrows.

"And since when do you know how good I am in bed?" She asked her smile widening.

"Well actually since you stay in my bed most nights I think it's time I found out." Aubrey slurred properly this time, the words falling from her mouth without any thought.

_This isn't so hard. _Aubrey thought smiling to herself at how un-freaked Chloe was at suggesting the two of them sleep together.

"I'm gonna sing next!" The blonde rose from her chair her eyes were now blinking individually.

Chloe watched as she walked over to the DJ box pulling him closer so she could request the song. Tom sat down beside her as she was watching the blonde.

"Hey Sparks how about we sing after this I've got the perfect song!" He smiled into Chloe's cheek, the vibration of his voice tickling her ear.

"Sure Tommy!" Chloe laughed rubbing her ear. Her eyes were drawn back to the stage when she heard the DJ's booming voice over the speakers.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, please prepare yourselves for the vocal acrobatics of one of Barden's junior Bellas; Aubreeeeeyy Pooseenn!"

Chloe started screaming, yelling all sorts of encouragement up at her friend. Even Tom joined in cheering on the blonde. She liked that, Tom pretended to be this badass lady killer because he was the big baseball guy but he was a sweetie really.

The lights dimmed and a solo hit Aubrey she had her back to Chloe and as the first chord was strummed, Aubrey dipped her left shoulder in time. She turned her head to the side It could have been a Bella routine, but it was far too sexy. The blonde tilted her head upwards holding the mic to her mouth and raising her other arm to the sky.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

Chloe smiled she heard Tom yelling again. He had definitely had his fair share to drink aswell.

"WOOO! I love this song!" She laughed at Tom he was such a dork once you got to know him, sure he tried to be this cool lady killer, but he was a sweetheart really.

"The fact that you know this song at all Tommy just brought my respect for you up to here!" Chloe laughed at him moving her hand above her head. Tom grinned proudly at the redhead he took her hand and stood up.

__

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

"Dance with me?" He smiled sweetly. Chloe nodded her head smiling back at him. They walked to the dancefloor and gave Aubrey a wave and cheered her on some more dancing in time and singing along with the blonde and soon enough the whole dance floor was filled with people.

Aubrey was delighted that so many people enjoyed her singing, she knew she was good but to have people dance and sing along with her? That was a real compliment.

_As I'm standing here__  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

She saw her bestfriend in the centre of the dancefloor along with the guy who had chatted her up earlier, they were really close together. Aubrey could feel her stoach turning but she made sure she wouldn't up chuck everywhere. It might of been the alcohol but she wanted to finish this song for Chloe. She tried to subtley tell her that the song was for her, she stared her down as she danced with Tom. Chloe caught her eye and shot her a smile, her bright blue eyes glowing in the dim room and Aubrey felt her heart jump. She stepped forward to the front of the stage trying to diva it up, she pointed at Chloe who was now singing all the words straight back to her. She had to admit it, she was singing a love song to her best friend, whom she had dreamt about them kissing, she couldn't keep her eyes of her. Aubrey Posen had a crush on her best friend and as Chloe smiled back at her, she thought maybe that was okay maybe it was something she could deal with.__

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racin'  
Emotions keep spinnin' out

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, took me ages to pick a song, which by the way is 'Fallin' for You' by Colbie Caillat. Thanks for all the follows & favs, R&R? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit

Okay so when Aubrey had said 'crush' she was wasted and hadn't a clue what she was talking about, or what she was feeling, right? She raised and eyebrow at herself in the mirror. There were ideas that Tom had planted in her mind (for his own reasons but never the less) and the alcohol expanded on them and made Aubrey think she had a crush on Chloe. When in fact she didn't.

Aubrey nodded at herself in the mirror, happy with her conclusion. She checked her bun once more, now assuring herself she'd nail her solo. It was the morning of finals and the blonde was desperately trying to convince herself everything would be just fine. Her hair was perfectly in place, her make up was pristine and her throat had been treated to various remedies of honey throughout the week. She knew her solo inside out as well as the choreography and her harmonies. Realistically there was very little that could go wrong, but Aubrey had other things on her mind. No, that was a lie, she had one thing on her mind. Chloe Beale.

She sighed to herself looking in the mirror. If she didn't have a crush on her why couldn't she stop thinking about her? She shook her head, she _didn't _have a crush on Chloe. One she didn't like girls, well not that she knew of... Now that Aubrey thought about it she was pretty sure that gender didn't matter, it was the person that you fell in love with not their gender. That was beside the point, it didn't matter if she was open to falling in love with girls she was talking about a crush. She definitely didn't have a crush. She'd had crushes before and she can't talk properly and stutters and always tries to lean in and agree with most things they say. With Chloe she could talk about anything and she didn't get nervous and stutter. Oh no, no she just threw up a lot. Aubrey rolled her eyes getting annoyed at herself for over thinking.

"Bree!" Chloe chirped sticking her head into the bathroom.

"Wow you look gorgeous!" She smiled genuinely and the blonde felt her heart melt, she was so sweet, but so innocent to the fact that she could make Aubrey's stomach do backflips. Not that Aubrey would really admit it either.

"Thanks, you look amazing... as usual." She blushed looking at the redhead.

"As usual?" Chloe asked smugly, smirking up at the blonde.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, there was a time when compliments had been hard for Aubrey to give. Not because she didn't mean them but because she didn't know how people would react. Her dad didn't believe in compliments so it wasn't something she was used to receiving either, but ever since the karaoke night she found that at least with Chloe, it was something she could do. Aubrey often found herself trying to refrain from giving her more compliments.

Chloe shot her a cheeky smile before huffing once more at the blonde.

"Are we gonna leave or what?" She said tapping her fingers along the door frame.

Aubrey took another glance in the mirror before sighing, there was nothing more she could do. She smiled as Chloe wrapped her arms around the blonde and hugged her tightly, the redhead resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"You, are going to be amazing. You're going to blow that crowd away and we're going to win the title. You're going to shock Prue with how unbelievably perfect you are and she's going to pass the pitch pipe onto you." The ginger paused and caught Aubrey's eye in the mirror. " You're going to make your dad proud." The redhead finished softly into her ear.

It was all the things Aubrey needed to hear, all she needed to know was that someone loved her and believed in her, maybe sometimes even more that she loved herself. Definitely more than she believed in herself.

"What about you?" Aubrey asked softly letting her head fall onto Chloe's. The redhead smiled into the mirror still watching Aubrey's reflection.

"I already think you're perfect, I already love you and I'm already so so proud of you. That's how I know you're going to do so well." She said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world and Aubrey believed it. She turned to face Chloe and smiled at her, there stares holding for slightly too long and 4

"Come on! Lets go!" Chloe said excitedly taking Aubrey's hand and pulling her from the bathroom.

Truth

The way Prue spoke to the girls before the show was typical, no words of encouragement what-so-ever and of course Chloe took no heed as usual, she may have lost her alt girl look a bit but she was still a rebel at heart. She did what she wanted and listened to who she wanted and that was not Prue. Aubrey however took everything into consideration and it was as if Chloe's pep talk had never happened. She was going to be singing out with the spotlight on her, everyone watching and listening and judging her.

Maybe someone else should be doing it? The blonde blinked in shock, why hadn't she thought of this before.

"You alright?" Aubrey felt an arm wrap around her and it sure as hell wasn't any senior Bella. Chloe smiled at her sympathetically knowing how much Prue could effect her best friends confidence.

"Don't listen to her you're going to be great, okay?"

Before either girl could say anything else, the Bellas were announced onto the stage. The two juniors took there place, Chloe glancing worriedly over at Aubrey, hoping she had calmed her down. Which of course she hadn't, Aubrey's mind had flickered back to earlier and Chloe's speech, trust she'd remember it now.

She put on her best smile and danced with head bitch desk girl taking the mic and gearing up.

Okay breathe Bree, it's a competition of course they're looking at you. It's only what... Everyone in this room. The blonde's mind flickered to Chloe as she bounced over to the left side of the stage. Chloe was watching her, she thought Bree was perfect and that she could do this and... oh god no.

Aubrey could feel it coming up and it was the worst possible time and moment and oh god oh god oh god oh god. She wasn't sure if she could hold it down...

...

She didn't hold it down and that must have been the single most embarrassing thing in anyone's life _ever_. How was she ever going to be able to look anyone in the eye again? How was she going to explain this to her parents? Would Chloe still be friends with her after this? Would she be able to sing in front of anyone ever again? She felt the vile in her stomach again and she couldn't hold that down either, or the tears that were threatening her eyes...  
She was a royal mess. A failure. A laughing stock, an embarrassment, filthy and disgusting and and... Was that arms around her? _Hugging _her?

"Bree are you okay? Come here come on!" Chloe's voice was the only one she could hear. There was hecklers and the commentators and the other Bellas, but Aubrey didn't care she just followed the redhead's instructions. Chloe brought Aubrey into the backstage bathroom and locked the door. She helped to clean her up and took her into her arms. They sat on the floor together. Chloe sat there stroking the blondes head letting Aubrey cry.

Aubrey's mind was racing and not so much because of what had just happened but about what was happening right now. Sure she was worried about it but right now she couldn't get over the fact that the only one who had come to her rescue, the only one who looked after her. Maybe even more than she would have looked after herself, was Chloe and when Aubrey thought about, like _really _thought, it there was nobody in her life who would do that for her. Not even her parents would be so selfless and loving. Chloe Beale, who had known Aubrey a measly 3 years of her life had taken her in, loved and cared for her and picked up the pieces when everything went wrong. Now, Aubrey wasn't exactly the most open person, so the fact that Chloe had gotten so close astounded her more than anyone, she was not expecting Chloe Beale to enter her life. Let alone break down all her stupid walls and find a cosy place in her heart to stay.

"Come on. We should go home." Chloe whispered finally in her ear. It was the first thing the redhead had said since she locked them in the bathroom. It must have been at least half an hour later, the winner had been announced and the Bellas were smiling perfectly aca-fake smiles to the crowd. Chloe pulled Aubrey away from the stage altogether and headed to the bus they kidnapped their things and headed for a local coach stop.

"Chlo, you don't have to do this we can go back on the Bella's bus." Aubrey tried to sound genuine, but as soon as the words left her lips she knew she hadn't convinced anyone. She sure as hell did not want to face the wrath of Prue after todays events.

"We don't need them, really. I don't want to go with them Bree I just want to be with you." Aubrey blinked at the redhead, tears forming in her eyes, she knew what she meant. She meant Aubrey was her best friend and she knew Aubrey didn't want to be with them and he knew Chloe was just being the sweet best friend she always was and Chloe knew that she didn't need any of the Bellas down her throat and if Chloe was being honest with herself she wasn't sure if she could handle them taking down Bree like that.

They got into the bus station and Chloe bought them tickets back to Atlanta. Aubrey curled into her and slept on the way home. They had removed their scarves so they wouldn't be recognised as Barden Bellas when they got home, they didn't need all the questions.

When they finally got back to their apartment Chloe tugged Aubrey into her bed it was sort of ironic how the roles had changed in such a short space of time. At the beginning of the year Aubrey had been looking after Chloe and now not even the entire year had passed and the girl who was once broken was now wrapping her arms around Aubrey and looking after her. How was that even possible.

Aubrey looked up at Chloe, her bright blue eyes were threatened with tears of their own. How was she even holding herself together at all?

"Don't cry for me." Aubrey blubbered her hand raising to Chloe's cheek. The redhead shot her a smile.

"Argentina?" She sang with a soft giggle. Aubrey was so strong for her and she had looked after her so well and had been so understanding. Even when Chloe had flipped out, ran away, slept with half the college population, not showered for a week and profusely refused to leave the blonde's bed, Aubrey hadn't batted an eye-lid. She just looked after her, she didn't even pressure Chloe into talking, she was just there. Caring and loving and the perfect best friend and Chloe would be damned if she wasn't exactly the same for Aubrey now.

"I love you Bree. I just hate seeing you like this, I can't control my tears you know that." She smiled again letting a teardrop roll down her cheek. Aubrey smiled at her wiping the tear from her cheek, she rested their foreheads together. How could she be so perfect? How was Aubrey so lucky to have someone as perfect as Chloe in her life? She definitely didn't have a crush on her.

"I love you too, Chlo. You're the best." Aubrey said closing her eyes trying not to admit to herself what, she should have known all along. Ever since her dream, ever since wanting more of that dreamy kiss. She didn't have a crush, no. She was completely and utterly, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Chloe and there wasn't a thing she could do to change that.


	9. Chapter 9

Closer

Junior year finished and summer started in what seemed to be a blur. Chloe headed home to her mother and two brothers, who had now been joined permanently by Nanabee. Chloe was glad of that because her Nana made it feel more like a home, her mom was even out and about now. She joined a pilates class and occasionally did the groceries. That was a whole lot of progress in comparison to what Chloe remembered her of last summer. Chloe was able to settle back into the house and let it feel like her home again. She was happy and ready to finish college and move on with her life.

Aubrey however was having a hell of a time, in the worst possible sense. She felt like somebody had just flipped a page and now everything was coming to an end, she was the laughing stock of her family, her dad would barely look at her, let alone talk to her. The fun of her college was finishing up, she'd have to enter the 'real' world. The only person she cared about would probably move to the other side of the country and become nothing more than a pen pal, of course she didn't want that to happen, but she felt that Chloe was headed for bigger things than she and not to mention that she was hopelessly in love with a girl that she could never ever be with.

It was safe to say that Aubrey's summer was only bearable because Chloe invited her to stay with her for a while. The blonde had told her all about the problems with her family, so naturally Chloe took it upon herself to be, well, perfect. Typical. Even when they were miles apart Aubrey found herself falling more for her.

The blonde of course, hadn't said a word to her bestfriend about her feelings, she did unfortunately make the mistake of telling her parents. It was a night where they were arguing about something insignificant and her dad had brought up Aubrey's 'incident'. Aubrey blew a fuse and told them the real reason about her 'nervous bile regurgitation'.  
Her mum was so shocked she couldn't speak, her expression morphed from shock to apologetic to disgust to agreeing with whatever Aubrey's father was saying. Mr. Posen had plenty to say. The usual rants that Aubrey was very familiar with at this stage. You're a failure, a disgrace, an embarrassment but that time he had taken it to a whole new level.  
Aubrey was to move out by the time her college degree was over, her dad would send her money until she had a job but they didn't want to be associated with her. She was effectively dis-communicated from her own family. When Chloe called it had been a no brainer. She made a deal of leaving too, she told her mum and dad that she was leaving and getting out of their hair as soon as possible. She acted like it was nothing and that she was completely okay with it, but she wasn't. Who would be?

The blonde managed to keep herself together until she parked her car in the front of the Beale household. She sat in the car, her hands stuck to the steering wheel and let herself cry. Chloe's family were broken but they still managed to be more together than Aubrey's. The blonde often found herself feeling like she was more a Beale than she was a Posen. Maybe she was a little bit biased but all of the Beale's treated her way kinder than her parents ever had.  
She smiled to herself glad that she could spend the rest of the summer with people who loved her and as if on cue the front door of the house flew open and a flash of red hair ran to her car.

It was the first time Aubrey had seen her best friend in months, she had changed so much but she was still the same. It was as if she had never really lost herself at all. The massive grin she usually wore was plastered back onto her face, which made her look younger again. It was as if the sky had been taken off her shoulders. The redhead rapped on the window and smiled apologetically at her best friend. She climbed into the passenger seat and took the blondes hand.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Aubrey managed smiling at her best friend. Chloe returned the smile with more zest she moved closer to the blonde and Aubrey's breath caught. She panicked as Chloe brought Aubrey's hand around her waist. There faces getting closer, the redhead just smiled and let their cheeks brush together as her own hands climber around Aubrey's neck pulling her closer. Chloe shifted in her seat and held Aubrey in a tight hug.

"You have to get out of the car because your gear stick is where it really shouldn't be." The ginger laughed lightly pulling away from Aubrey.

"Come on." She smiled getting out of the car and opening the trunk. Aubrey loved that about Chloe, for as much as the girl never shut up, she always knew when to say nothing.

The girls unpacked Aubrey's car and moved everything into Chloe's room. There was a guest suite but since Nanabee moved in that had been taken up with her stuff. Not that it mattered Chloe was pretty sure the girls would have stayed in her room even if the guest room was empty. The girls hadn't really slept in separate beds since the start of their junior year.  
Once Aubrey was settled in she headed downstairs with Chloe to see Nanabee.

The older woman was delighted that Bree was moving in until college. She had even asked why it hadn't happen sooner because Aubrey's parents were "sucky". This had happened over dinner when Chloe asked would it be alright, there was no objections everyone adored Aubrey. She had come to visit during the holiday's sometimes and everyone got along so well. The boys had even adopted her as a second sister.

"Hi Nanabee!" Aubrey chirped as she walked into the back garden. Mrs. Broderick was lying under an umbrella reading a book. Aubrey's eyebrows shot up when she saw it was in fact 50 Shades, but then she thought how Chlo had been the first to read it and had recommended it to her grandmother. That was way weirder. Chloe's grandmother turned to look at the two girls, a smile playing on her lips. Her hair was short and curly, greying slightly but in an elegant way.

"Hi, who are you?" Nanabee smiled towards the girls acting innocent. It was Chloe's exact smile.

"Nana don't be mean!" Chloe laughed following Aubrey over to the lounge chairs.

"I was doing the amnesia joke Chlo! I'm old enough to do that now you know?" She winked at Aubrey. It was something that Aubrey was too used to from Chloe and the fact that their winks were so identical made it all seem twice as funny.

"Oh sorry I forgot!" Chloe stuck out her tongue winking at her grandmother who laughed at her.  
Mrs. Broderick hopped up from her lounge chair, she may have been an old woman but she was still nimble, she pulled Aubrey into a hug.

"It's so good to have you here Bree! We're going to have the best time!" Nanabee let go of the blonde and held her shoulders, looking into her eyes with purpose.

"And you know that you're welcome here any time? Whenever, okay? We love you here." The older woman smiled. Aubrey nodded understanding, Chloe must have explained to her what was going on. The blonde was grateful for that, she didn't ask Chloe to tell her but it was a given at this stage and Nanabee always gave the best advice. Maybe she could find the time to ask how Chloe was doing since she moved back. She seemed fine now, but it obviously would have been hard for her to come home.

* * *

The weeks roll by and Aubrey loves every second of it. Moving in with the Beales was probably one of the best things she could have done for herself that summer. Even if it did make her feelings for her best friend even stronger.

It was as if they were back in college. They hung out together every second, they ate together, they relaxed together, they still slept together.

Aubrey even found herself blissfully daydreaming about the Beale house in fact being the Beale-Posen house and how she could easily do this for the rest of her life.  
They were all outside in the back garden, the boys, Dean and Ethan, were in the pool. Nana was on the far side of the pool in the shade, reading a book. Mrs. Beale was sat dangling her legs into the pool watching her sons and Chloe and Aubrey were sunbathing. Well Chloe was reading some magazine and Aubrey was content on watching her however this comfortable atmosphere had made her more lackadaisical about her infatuation with Chloe. This of course went unnoticed by the redhead, but another member of the Beale household picked up on Aubrey's not so subtle longing glances and lingering touches.

Perhaps nana was far too aware for her age or maybe she was really feeling her age and imagining what she was seeing but as she watched the girls go about their daily business the more she found herself convinced of what she was seeing. At first she had tried to ignore it, figuring that the girls would soon find their way together, but as the summer came to an end and the girls finally started packing for their next semester, realised that nothing had progressed between them and that Aubrey was feeling the effects of silent rejection. So nana took it upon herself to make sure Aubrey realised what that it perhaps wasn't rejection.

It was the weekend before the girls planned to return to college. Nana had conveniently suggested that Chloe get some supplies in their local supermarket so the girls wouldn't have to go shopping straight away. So Chloe headed off with her brothers to the shop leaving nana and Aubrey in the kitchen preparing dinner. After a few minutes of comfortable silence nana decided to get to the point, she was sure the sombre blonde wouldn't give up her feelings too easy. So the longer they had to talk about it the better.

"You know Chloe's clueless." The older woman started.

It took Aubrey by surprise, the older woman had some tricks up her sleeve but if she was insinuating what Aubrey thought she was, well... Aubrey was just a bit scared.

"I.. w-what?" The blonde stammered keeping her eyes on the carrot she was peeling.

"Chloe's clueless. She doesn't know how you feel." Nana said blatantly. Her eyes examining the back of Aubrey's head, trying to figure out what was going on inside it.  
The blonde dropped the carrot and knife putting her hands on the counter, more so to hold herself up. She should have seen this happening, someone would have figured out eventually and told her it was hopeless. She just wasn't expecting nana and she wasn't ready to try and stop what she was feeling. Not so soon after accepting what it was.

"I can't... stop." She whispered to herself, but nana picked up on it and the young girls uneasiness.

"No that's not what I'm... I don't care. I just don't want you to get upset." Nana slowed down realising she probably should have started this conversation with some context. She continued carefully.

"I know how you feel. I can see it when you're with her. In your eyes and even the way you talk to her but Chloe.. Chloe's clueless. She's always been loving and cuddle-y and I think maybe.. she just thinks you've grown accustomed to it and enjoy it." Nana waited for the blonde to reply but she didn't.

"She doesn't know that you love her in a different way."

That caught Aubrey's attention she fought back the rest of the tears coming to her face and wiped her nose before slowly turning to face Mrs. Broderick, her eyes concentrating on the floor. She tried for an explanation, anything that would make her understand.

"No... she's my.. best friend." Was all she could managed. She heard the old woman sigh and looked up at her. The old woman's eyes were kind and warm, not drastically changed from the norm, but there was something else there that broke Aubrey's calm collected self. However nervous she was. It was pity, Nana was pitying Aubrey and that? That hurt.  
The blonde broke down in tears and the older woman surged forward to catch her.

It was a kind of a unrelenting force, the sobbing that is. Aubrey was jerking almost violently tears flowing into Mrs. Broderick.

"I tried..." She could barely talk, but she wanted Nana to know, to understand, even just a little.

"She's important... So..." She shook her head trying to get out of the old womans grasp, but Mrs. Broderick just stayed calm and stroked the blonde's hair. She'd been here before, her own daughter had been in a similar state of distress not a year ago. She was experienced and well able for whatever the young girl had to throw at her. So she waited patiently, until Aubrey was in a fit state to explain.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I've a few things to mention, first of all sorry for taking so long I had a weird time this spring and then college exams and everything was just up in the air! Alas, I am back and I'll try to stay with regular updates!**

**The second thing is, the timeline of this story obviously coincides with the movie so I'm working with a script and I'm going to try and stick with it as much as possible but obviously, the movie only follows Beca and it also has months of gaps for me to work with, so some things will be different!**

**If you've any questions go ahead and shoot and if you're not on this you can always drop me a message on my tumblr, which is ask !  
**

**Hope you enjoy! T x**

* * *

Returning to college was a lot harder than Chloe thought it would be. Not for herself particularly and Aubrey seemed to be fine, you know, her perky preppy self. But Chloe knew, she heard all the names people were calling Aubrey behind her back, some of the freshman even had a video of the Bella's most infamous performance on their phones. It took all of Chloe's might not to smack them silly, but that was not a Bella thing to do.

Chloe smiled to herself, since when was she a fully fledged Bella? She thought back to her first three years at Barden and her mind flashed back to a younger version of herself, doing things just to spite the other Prue and the rest of her aca-posse. So occasionally Chloe would get called to the deans office and she'd say the same thing every time.

"Students of this college should not be allowed to have that video and ridicule it!? It's bad enough that other college and other a Capella groups will have it to torment the Barden Bellas but to have it within your own home? It's practically treason, mutiny, whatever! You need to take action Sir and if you don't I suppose we're just going to be having this conversation every week!" The fiery redhead would then storm out, for good effect.

She wasn't a bad person and the majority of her rebellious phase was behind her, but it was still a huge part of her. Chloe Beale was not someone you took advantage of and therefore you did not take advantage of her friends.

Aubrey didn't know about Chloe's heroism. Not until just before the activities fair for freshman.

She went to the Deans office to ask if she could move away from the sports teams, remembering one year when an over excited first year had tackled one of his friends right into the Bella table and smashed it clean in half, but as she raised her hand to knock on the door she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry Sir but its not just about the Bella's image. I could care less about the prim and proper outfits and the stupid traditions. It's about one girl who's life is being mocked because of a medical condition. What makes it any different from kids making fun of a kid in a wheel-chair? Or somebody with down-syndrome?"

"Chloe, listen it's not.."

"No Sir you listen!" Chloe was getting impatient and really tired of having to visit the dean almost every week.

"Did you know her parents have kicked her out? She asked me not to tell anyone but this is something you need to know. There is nothing "harmless" about this, she is in a bad place and if she finds out what's going on and what they're all saying about her..." Chloe moved closer to the Dean putting both her hands down on his desk and enunciating every word.

"It. Will. Break. Her." Chloe got up slowly trying to let that sink in, but the Dean seemed unbothered by all this. Just another trivial matter. Chloe couldn't help the anger that surged into her next. She flipped over the chair beside her and rose her voice even more spitting every syllable at the obnoxious man before her.

"And you're not gonna have to stop me going after those kids Sir because I won't be! It's past that at this stage, I'll be coming after you and I will get the board of directors behind me. How happy do you think they're gonna be when they find out you've let incessant bullying, that was reported several times, go unresolved?"

"Do not threaten me Chloe because what I can do to you is much worse." The Dean said calmly rising out of his own chair. He walked over to the knocked over chair and placed it back into position.

"I will put up a notice in the staff offices letting lecturers know that if they find someone with the video that they must be sent straight to my office. I will also send out an e-mail banning the video." The redhead smiled triumphantly.

"But listen to me Chloe, this will blow over. In another month or so there will be another funny video craze, most likely something to do with cats. And everyone will forget about Aubrey's episode." Chloe shook her head violently.

"What about next years first years? It won't stop un.."

"CHLOE. Please I'm trying to meet you half way here. I cannot control everything, but that does not mean you can become a vigilante." The redhead scoffed, she wasn't trying to be a superhero, she was just standing up for her best friend.

"I mean it ." The Dean walked towards the door and placed his hand on the handle.

Chloe followed him and stood with her arms crossed still unimpressed by the Deans lack of support.

"If you take matters into your own hands once more and this is not an empty threat, you will have to be punished and whether that's a suspension from activities or your course or worse." He paused to let that sink in.

"Only time will tell." He opened the door slowly and smiled falsely.

"Goodbye, Miss. Beale."

Chloe rolled her eyes and stormed out the door, whizzing past the blonde who had ducked behind a book-shelf. The redhead took out her phone and sent Aubrey a quick message.

Was talking to the Dean we've got a good spot, closest sport is Quidditch! I'll be down in two sorry it took me so long x

The blonde watched as her roommate spun out the door and towards the main square. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her bag reading Chloe's message.

Why was she lying? Why couldn't Chloe tell her that she had heard some kids spreading shit about her? Aubrey felt the tears fall down her face and quickly ran to the bathroom for a touch up.

On one hand Chloe was looking out for her and trying to protect her but on the other she had lied and broken a promise. Aubrey's mind battled with her heart until she came to a conclusion.

As she was reapplying her lipstick, noticing how close a shade it was to Chloe's hair. She stopped dead.

"Dammit Posen, you're only going easy on her because you've got a stupid school-girl crush on her."

She shook her head and flattened the creases on her bright pink dress.

She needed to concentrate. She may have been the laughing stock of the college but having Chloe protect her made her look like a coward too. She was going to make the Bella's her new project, show the entire college that she could come back from this. She was strong. She could prove it to her dad too. Captain the team to a first place trophy at finals.

She smirked at herself in the mirror and a part of her brain that she wanted to ignore added the final touch to her masterplan. _And make Chloe fall in love with me along the way._

Chloe arrived down at the square surprised at the lack of Aubrey. The blonde despised tardiness but Chloe figured it was some higher power helping her out. At least this way she had a little time to cool down after her conversation with the Dean.

The redhead found the table marked "Barden Bellas" and stuck a flier to the front of the desk. she split the rest into three piles, one for her one for Aubrey and one for the table.

The blonde arrived moments later and handed Chloe a clipboard. She looked fierce and perhaps a little scary but that could just be determination. The Bellas did mean a lot to her.

Chloe stuck her fliers into the clipboard and turned to Aubrey reminding her of the important first impression smile. She started breathing deep and pulling her face into the biggest grin she could, but Aubrey didn't seem to be in the mood she just nodded and but an average smile on. Well, as average as a smile could get, but it was still welcoming.

Aubrey tried to talk to a few girls and Chloe watched as each looked her up and down seeming to recognise her and then laugh her off. It wasn't a pretty sight and it hurt Chloe more than she was showing.

"Maybe try someone who wanted to join last year.. Just so we have some names on the sign-up sheet?" Chloe asked Bree nodding her head to a junior who had auditioned for the Bella's the last three years.

Her shirt was obscenely opaque and the girls could see right through it, which was definitely not what any Bella should be wearing but Aubrey approached her anyway thinking maybe Chloe had the right idea. If there was names on the sheet it might encourage freshman to join. Look desired to be desirable.

"Hey Barb. You gonna audition this year? We have openings.

Aubrey said brightly trying to usher the girl towards the table.

"Now that you've puked your way to the bottom, you might actually consider me? I auditioned for you three times and never got in because you said my boobs looked like baloney. The word's out. Bellas is the laughing stock of a Capella. Good luck auditioning this year. Douche-b's." And with that she strutted off. "It hit Aubrey how light her insult was and imagined all the things Chloe had been getting in trouble about. She turned to the redhead suddenly panicky.

"Has everyone seen that video?" She whispered to herself.

"My God. This is a travesty." Chloe sang fanning herself with her hand. "God, if we can't even recruit Baloney Bard, then we can't get anybody." That probably was not the brightest thing to say and Chloe wanted to hit herself in the face right now because Aubrey did not need that. But the blonde seemed fine as she reassured Chloe.

"Just take the dramatics down a notch, okay?" Aubrey turned to the nearest girl.

"Hi do you wanna-"

Chloe shook her head as the girl ignored Aubrey and continued walking.

"We'll be fine. I am confident that we will find eight super-hot girls with bikini-ready bodies who can harmonize and have perfect pitch. Okay? Hi would you like to be a member of..." Ignored again

"Just keep flyering. We have tradition to uphold." Aubrey whispered to Chloe out of the corner of her mouth.

Chloe raised an eye, that was a bit ambitious at this stage of the game.

"How about we just get good singers?" She smiled turning to her roomie, but she wasn't the only one who heard.

"What? Good singers? What?" A blonde girl in a green shirt turned to face Aubrey and Chloe's stand. Her accent gave her away as Australian straight away, even though by looking at her you wouldn't guess it. She wasn't tanned at all and for some reason Chloe had an image in her head where all Australians were born beach ready snorkel and all, right from the womb.

"Hi. Can you sing?" Aubrey asked almost patronizingly and yeah sure this girl wasn't traditional Bella material but Chloe and Aubrey had always promised themselves they wouldn't be like Prue and the others.

"Yeah." The girl replied.

"Can you read music?" Chloe and Aubrey took it in turns questioning her.

"Yeah."

"Can you match pitch?"

"Try me." The blonde smiled and Chloe turned to Aubrey almost for permission. Aubrey nodded and Chloe let out a crisp note and waited. The Aussie repeated it, maybe in a slightly more shrill tone but it was the same pitch for sure.

Chloe again let out a note and waited for the girl to reiterate. Which she did, again. She even added her own little run at the end, which wasn't perfect but Chloe gave the girl kudos for trying she smiled gleefully at Aubrey.

"Yeah. That was a really good start." Chloe smiled at her kindly.

"I'm the best singer in Tasmania." The girl said proudly

"With teeth." She added smiling at the girls, showing off her pearly whites.

"Love it." Chloe giggled to herself.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked still smiling.

"Fat Amy." The girl replied.

"Um...you call yourself fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Aubrey's mouth opened in shock and Chloe intervined quickly avoiding a confrontation, not that Aubrey was a fighter but she wasn't too sure about this Amy.

"I will see you in auditions, Fat Amy." She said handing her a flier.

"I can sing but I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance and uh..mermaid dancing. Which is a little different. You usually start on the ground." The Aussy went on to say. Chloe kept her serious face on and gave her an ooh of interest. This girl was either absolutely nuts or a complete and utter genius. The redhead just wasn't sure yet.

"It's a lot of floor work. " Amy said as she wriggled on the floor, it was definitely a sight to see.

"I can see that." Chloe nodded once more smiling at the girl.

"A few more encounters like that and we're bound to make a full team!" Chloe smiled at Aubrey after they had helped Amy of the floor and sent her on her way.

"A few more encounters like that and I'll be sure this is Barden Asylum not Barden University." Aubrey replied shaking her head and scribbling something on her clipboard.

"Just keep an eye out Chlo."

Chloe smiled and nodded and turned to scour the crowd, clipboard in hand ready to pounce.

But that's not what happened.

Chloe's eyes searched the crowd and came to a halt on dark blue eyes. Sparkling, almost grey. Covered in black eye liner, if it was anyone else she would say too much but not on this girl. She had brown hair, parted slightly on the left. It was tucked into a pair of huge headphones so Chloe couldn't see quite how long it was. The girl was tiny but there was something so big about her, something so important.

"What about her?" Chloe blurted her hand flinging towards the small brunette who was slowly making her way towards the Bellas table.

"I dunno, she looks a little too alternative for us." Aubrey said after checking in the direction of Chloe's hand.

But Chloe couldn't have that, she needed to know about this girl and who was Aubrey to say no anyway? This girl was almost exactly like Chloe and Aubrey in their first year in University. The alt look and the I-really-don't-care-what-you-think-so-just-go-away attitude, besides they were Co-Captains so Aubrey couldn't make all the decisions. With that in mind Chloe jumped forwards and handed the girl a leaflet.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a Capella group?" Chloe smiled broadly, it wasn't even her fake get-people-to-sign-up smile. It was a genuine smile that had somehow been caused by this tiny

alt girl.

"Oh right. So this is like, a thing now?" The girl asked sceptically raising her eyebrow.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." Chloe said excitedly pointing to her mouth, as if this young girl didn't know what a mouth was.

"Yikes!" The brunette said smiling at how the redhead had missed how wrong that had sounded.

From Chloe's perspective 'yikes' wasn't a straight up no so she jumped into action.

"There's four groups on campus. The Bellas. That's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. The high notes. They're not particularly... motivated. And then there's..." Chloe pointed across the green to the treblemakers who had at this stage drawn a crowd.

"So are you interested?" Chloe snapped back to the brunette hoping not only for the sake of the Bellas but some other reasons too, that the girl would say yes.

"Sorry, its just, it's pretty lame." Chloe smiled not letting this get her down, she admired the girl being able to speak her mind so freely in a new environment. She was about to go on another spiel about how when she started she thought it was pretty lame too but she didn't have to because Aubrey cut in obviously feeling offended.

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart toppers is not lame." Aubrey spat and Chloe had to suppress her own giggle because when Aubrey said it like that, it did sound lame.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." Chloe tried to cover for Aubrey bringing the world of a Capella down. She was desperate for this girl to join the Bellas and she didn't know why.

"On purpose?" The girl smirked. It was cute and she was quick, Chloe liked that.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" Aubrey moved forward looking as if she was about to throw down with this tiny first year.

Chloe stuck her hand in front of Aubrey and nudged her back a little.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" She tried to turn on her charm, adding a sweet smile at the end.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys." The brunette said raising her hand in a goodbye and walking on to the next line of stalls.

Chloe nodded towards the girl and quickly took her eyes off her, knowing that she couldn't be distracted from the job at hand. Aubrey mumbled something and Chloe barely registered it, she was in some what of a daze.

The rest of the day went the same way too, she couldn't really remember many of the audition candidates, her mind constantly returning to the small brunette. Chloe was dumbfounded, she hadn't even heard her sing but there was something about her that she just wanted more of and she was in a blissful world of her own just thinking about that girl. She wasn't even sad that she didn't catch the girls name, she just believed that she would definitely be seeing her again. That prospect alone kept her happy, Aubrey however was very far from happy.

After coming down from what she had heard at the deans office, she thought she could cool off and get through the day and find some decent, apt ladies for the Bellas.

But it seemed all of the days events were strategically placed dominoes. Each bad thing falling into the next and by lunch time Aubrey just wanted to go home and cry and sleep and maybe eat and sing sad songs.

At first when baloney barb confronted the girls about how they'd take anyone now that Aubrey had brought them to the bottom, she didn't think that was much of a big deal but as the day progressed each word seemed to be truer than the last.

Aubrey had thought that perhaps the years of a good reputation woudn't be scratched by something as miniscule as last years upset, but then she thought back to when it had actually happened, It had most definitely mattered. She looked across at Chloe who was completely in her own world, her eyes searching the crowd some how frantic and lazy at the same time. Her goofy first year smile plastered across her face.

How could she be so relaxed the girls who had been invited to the auditions were, well less than par in Aubrey's opinion.

It made Aubrey even more agitated, maybe Chloe was stealing glances at Tom across the way. He was at the swimming booth clad in nothing but his speedo's.

She glanced at the sheet in front of her and gladly put the image out of her mind. She had more important things to concentrate on and when she had first put this years National Championship at the top of her priorities list she had not realised how dyer the prospects of having a team was looking this year.

She'd like to say that was because of her turning into a bitch for her final year, but she knew it probably wasn't.


End file.
